XMas
by angeliquedh
Summary: Draco Malefoy reçoit un paquet étrange la veille de Noël...HP/DM Défi de Mohnn


Les personnages ici prèsent ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling

Défi de Mohnn donné il y a quelques semaines j'espère que ça vous plaira

**Merry X-Mas**

Draco Malfoy, toujours aussi blond et arrogant, faisait ses valises pour les vacances de Noël

chez ses parents. Blaise Zabbini son meilleur ami le regardait faire.

-Draco, pourquoi tu t'obstines à essayer de passer Noël avec tes parents ? J'espère que tu vas crever d'ennui. Dit Blaise en partant de la chambre du préfet.

En effet Blaise avait décidé de se rebeller contre vous-savez -qui en éloignant un maximum sa petite personne de son autorité, enfin surtout éloigner son bras.

Quand à Draco il essayait en vain de croire en la bonté des ses parents et voulait leur faire partager son point de vue et son envie de ne pas participer à la guerre, malheureusement, ces derniers n'étaient pas très ouvert à la discussion.

Draco entendit des coups contre sa vitre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il vit le hibou Grand Duc de son Père entrer puis se poser sur son bras. Il détacha le papier à sa patte. Lui donna un peu de nourriture et le laissa repartir.

Puis il lut attentivement :

_Mr Malefoy Junior,_

_Nous somme au regrès votre mère et moi même de vous annoncer que vous devrez rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël car nous serons malheureusement absent du manoir pour une durée indéterminée ordre de vous-savez-qui. _

_Nous sommes navrée que vous ne puissiez recevoir la marque tout de suite. Mais nous nous en occuperons dès notre retour. _

_Veuillez agréer Mr Malefoy Junior l'expression de nos sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Mr & Mrs Malefoy_

Draco passablement énervé, défit ses bagages prestement et rejoint Blaise dans la salle commune. Il était accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore Nott. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils, et remarqua que personne ne prêté attention à lui. Il voulut les frapper mais se ravisa et écouta la conversation.

-Tu ne peux affirmer de tel propos mon cher Blaise. Dit Pansy en le fixant.

-Tu sais quoi Pansy ferme-la tu es amoureuse d'elle ça crève les yeux. Dit Blaise en riant.

-Ben tu peux parler gros crétin tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu reluques la belette ! Dit Pansy morte de rire.

-Non...Non c'est humpf n'importe quoi Pansy. Bafouilla Blaise.

-A d'autres avoue le ! Avoue le ! De toute façon je viens de verser du veritaserum dans ton jus sous peu tu me crieras ton Amour pour lui. Dit Pansy blasée.

-T'es vraiment une sale trainée, je sais même pas pourquoi on te parle, saleté va ! Dit Blaise énervé.

-Blaise ? Tu es follement et irrévocablement amoureux de Ronald Weasley ? Demanda Pansy sournoisement.

-Oh oui alors, tu as vu comme il est beau et musclé, et ses cheveux roux magnifiques et son sourire. Dit Blaise en soupirant les yeux brillants.

S'en suivit des éclats de rire, Draco lui même se roulait par terre et en pleurait de joie Blaise avait vraiment eut l'air con sur ce coup là !

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule hein ? Mais moi au moins j'ai le courage d'admettre que je suis amoureux ! N'est ce pas Draco ? Dit Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

-Ha enfin vous m'avez remarqué ! Je vous annonce que je reste ici pour les vacances au final. Hein ? Mais attends de quoi non plutôt de qui tu parles ? Demanda Draco étonné.

-De la coqueluche de ses dames le grand, l'unique SURVIVANT ! Dit Blaise se la jouant présentateur télé.

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma. Ce sont des balivernes ! Cria Draco.

-Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on l'a tous remarqué. Intervint Pansy.

-Je ne l'aime pas d'accord, vous dites n'importe quoi tous les deux. Dit Dacro

-Objection ! Tous les trois je suis d'accord avec eux ! Dit Théo en souriant.

-Ok Théodore je comptabilise ta traitrise avec. Une fois de plus tous les trois vous me décevez. Inventer des ragots pareil c'est puéril !

-Hé ben continues de nier nous on s'en fout après tout c'est pas ma vie. Moi j'ai déjà Hermione, Blaise va essayer de conclure avec la belette, Pansy a quasiment fait craquer Lovegood et toi ! Mon cher, toi, tu seras seul !

-Oh quel terrible nouvelle tu me fends le cœur Théodore ! Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ? C'est pas ce qui se dit ?

-Si c'est ce qui se dit en effet Draco. Mais je ne suis pas sur que le survivant soit de si mauvaise compagnie que ça.

-Laisse tomber Théodore, je ne l'aime pas. Arrêtez de vous obstiner. Dit Draco d'un ton sans appel.

-C'est vrai après tout on s'en branle c'est pas notre vie, viens Théo on se casse. Dit Blaise.

Pansy les suivit. Il se retrouva donc seul et tenta de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre ses amis sur cette effroyable et mensongère piste.

Durant la semaine qui précéda la veille de Noël Draco évita soigneusement ses amis qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Ils rabâchaient sans cesse l'affaire Draco est amoureux du survivant. Il l'a passa à bouquiner et se pris une journée de repos à Pré-au-Lard pour faire ses achats de Noël

Il assista tout de même au réveillon de Noël. Ils étaient très peu à être resté à Poudlard cette nuit là. Cependant Potter était là, avec lui il y avait Longdubat et Lovegood. Ses accolites fêtaient probablement Noël en famille.

Pendant le dîner il décida de faire une trêve avec ses amis et s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Monsieur Malefoy nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir j'en suis tout émoustillé. Dit Blaise un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Et oui je suis bien là. Ravie que ma présence t'honore ! Enfoiré va. Dit Malefoy lui souriant.

Le langage des serpentards étant ce qu'il est cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas si énervé contre eux que ça.

-Oh c'est chou ! Tu ne nous en veux plus ! Dit Pansy un air candide plaqué sur sa face.

-Oui oui Pansy arrête un peu des niaiseries ! Répondit Draco fixant un peu au loin.

-Qu'est ce que tu observes comme ça blondinet ? Demanda Théo suivant le regard.

-Potter, il mange vraiment comme un porc. C'est dingue. Aucune notion de bienséance. C'est navrant. Enuméra Draco concentré.

-Evidemment Draco. Arrête de le fixer, non seulement il va finir par le remarquer, mais si tu ne clignes pas des yeux sous peu tu vas te mettre à pleurer.

-Oui t'as raison Blaise je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté sur lui là. Finit Draco dans un rire nerveux.

Ils finirent le repas en silence. Chacun conservant son commentaire acerbe sur l'évenement Draco fixant Potter. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se quereller avec Draco la veille de Noël.

Après le repas, ils se réunirent dans la salle commune des serpentards pour discuter et burent un peu en attendant l'heure des échanges de cadeaux.

Lorsque minuit sonna. Ils se souhaitèrent chaleureusement un Joyeux Noël. Et commençèrent à échanger les présents.

Ainsi Pansy reçut des produits de beautés et des robes du soir. Blaise un kit d'entretien de Quidditch et un nouveau balais. Théodore un livre ancien sur l'Alchimie. Et enfin Draco reçut de nouveaux ingrédients rares pour la confection de ses potions.

Ils étaient très heureux de leurs cadeaux et il trainèrent encore un peu ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent trop fatigué, et allèrent se coucher, Draco, lui, décida d'aller au laboratoire de Snape dont il avait la clé pour confectionner une petite potion avec l'essence d'ellébore qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il y passa une demi-heure tout au plus, mais voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer, il préféra arrêter pour mieux reprendre le lendemain.

Il rangea tranquillement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En entrant, il vit un énorme paquet disposé au pied du lit. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu déposer cette énorme paquet vert enrubanté de rouge, il pensa d'ailleurs que c'était de très mauvais goût. Il se hâta tout de même pour défaire le ruban, et ouvrit le paquet.

Ce qu'il vit en sortir le stupéfia. Harry Potter quasiment dévêtu portant une simple cravate rouge et un caleçon vert. Ce dernier ne parla pas et Malefoy put le reluquer il était vraiment magnifique, comme d'habitude, et il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette pièce tout d'un coup. Il était cependant très énervé.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Et dans cette boite qui plus est !

-Hum Joyeux Noël Malefoy ! Dit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

-Mais t'es malade de sortir dans cette tenue et de venir chez les serpentards. Quelqu'un auraient pu te voir ! Taré de Gryffondor !

-Je voulais te dire que je suis amoureux de toi. Que je ne peux plus faire semblant de te haïr. Je veux que tu me baises même si c'est qu'une fois, même si ça ne représente rien pour toi, pour moi ce sera suffisant. Dit Harry le rouge au joue.

-Hein ? Potter ? Mais Harry, mon Harry qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Baiser ? On fait déjà l'amour ensemble mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Quelqu'un t'a drogué c'est ça ? Demanda Malefoy inquiet.

-Non mais heu oui en faites oui on m'a drogué ! Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire là. Dit Harry en se levant précipitamment.

-Non mais on avait dit qu'on se verrait après normalement ! Harry ? Harry ? Mais reviens ! Cria Malefoy voyant qu'il courrait vers la porte.

Il le suivit dans les couloirs mais se stoppa net dans un croisement, heurtant un élève vagabon.

-Mais aiiiieuuuuuh ! Bordel Draco pourquoi tu cours ?

-Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais habillé ? Je te courrais après mais...Harry le coupa.

-On avait bien dit qu'on se retrouvait à une heure pour fêter Noël ensemble !

-Merde alors ! Sors ta carte et dis moi qui se cache dans un coin reculé de Poudlard. Un serpentard de préférence ! Dit Draco comprenant de mieux en mieux l'histoire.

Harry sortit la carte de sa poche et vit que Blaise Zabbini ce tenait dans la réserve de potion du professeur Snape.

-D'accord D'accord. Viens avec moi si ça t'interesse de te voir en cravate et calaçon. Dit Draco en souriant sournoisement.

-Hein ? Heu je te suis.

Draco prit la main d'Harry et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la réserve.

-Attends moi devant la porte j'ai une petite blague à retouner contre mon soi-disant meilleur ami. Dit Draco avec son petit sourire en coin.

Il entra dans la réserve seul. Et vit un Harry toujours aussi peu dévêtu recroquevillé dans un coin.

-Harry? Mon Harry les effets de la potion qu'on t'a fait prendre vont se dissiper. Et après on pourra faire l'amour tous les deux comme d'habitude. Dit il se posant en face de lui pour lui caresser le genou.

-Heu... Non non ! J'ai pas très envie ce soir, je suis un peu fatigué...et meeerde tu peux pas me faire ça Draco.

Draco commença à s'approcher faignant de vouloir l'embrasser. Il se stoppa a quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

-Espèce de crétin quand j'en aurais fini avec toi mon petit Blaise tu vas pleurer ! Dit Draco le fixant méchamment.

-Huuuumpff t'as deviné ? Dit Blaise en soupirant de soulagement.

-BORDEL MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Utilisé du Polynectar pour te transformer en Harry Potter. CETTE BLAGUE LA BLAISE ET DES PLUS DOUTEUSES ! S'énerva Draco en ouvrant la porte.

-Harry rentres ! Je suis sur que t'as envie de te voir !

Harry rentra et se vit très peu habillé.

-Merde alors je suis vraiment beau. Dit Harry avec narcissisme.

-Tu m'aides pas là ! Dit Draco en éclatant de rire.

-Hum oui pardon.

-Bon Blaise ! Je suppose que tu as tout pigé ! Harry et moi sommes déjà ensemble pas la peine d'essayer de me faire avouer mon amour pour lui, l'interessé le sait déjà ! Dit Draco en regardant Harry.

-Je suis désolée mais je voulais juste t'aider...dit Blaise penaud.

-Et tu crois que ça m'aurait aidé de voir un Harry Potter à moitié nu dans MA CHAMBRE ! S'emporta Draco.

-Ben heu en faites oui. Ca aurait pu je sais pas moi t'exiter à mort !

-Je peux intervenir ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui vas y Harry. Dit Draco.

-Vous les serpentards vous êtes vraiment sans scrupules ! Vous faites chier ! Je t'interdis Zabbini de te retransformer en moi à l'avenir ! T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Et toi comment t'as pu croire que j'allais me rammener dans ta chambre vêtu comme ça ! T'es aussi taré que ton pote ! Je me tire. Draco ne me cours pas après ! Et toi ne sors pas MON corps dans cette tenue !

Sur ces paroles, Harry partit en direction de son dortoir. Laissant Blaise et Draco seul comme des idiots.

-C'est de ta faute Blaise ! A cause de toi il me bat froid le soir de Noël ! Démmerde toi comme tu veux mais trouves un moyen pour que je le récupère ! Dit Draco en s'en allant.

Blaise se retrouva donc seul et se mit à penser qu'avec un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble il n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

**Fin**


End file.
